


A place to call home

by Cambiontwins



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Floor Sex, Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya use to be a thief that is till she met Daenerys and fell madly in love, and with Daenerys’s help Arya changes for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place to call home

**Author's Note:**

> I drew Game of Thrones, with Daenerys and Arya as characters and the tags Floor and Thief.  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> A place to call home:

Waking up use to be a very lonely affair, but now waking up always puts a smile on Arya’s face cause Daenerys is laying right next to her fast asleep. Sharing a bed was something new to Arya and staying the night and every night now that was something she was still getting use too.

Brushing a few stray strands of hair from Daenerys’s face, Arya watched her as she slept wondering how she got so lucky to have someone as amazing as Daenerys in her life. Than before she could stop herself her mind took her back to the day they met, and how they got to where they are now in their relationship.

**Flashback**

Arya has had a very hard life since her parents died, but then again so have all of her siblings, her oldest brother died shortly after causing all of the younger siblings to go into foster care. Her half brother joined the army, but as for the rest she did not know what happened to them, that is till she ran away from the foster home she was in and stole her way from town to town till one night she saw her sister Sansa standing on a street corner.

Ever since then the two of them have been living together in a small one room apartment, even though Arya knew what Sansa was doing for a living she never asked any questions, and Sansa returned the favour and never asked about what Arya does for a living.

Arya hated what they had to do to survive so she devised a plan, instead of just pick pocketing every night she was going to break into a house ok more like a mansion and look for a safe. All went well with her plan she got in unseen and started to search for a safe being very careful to avoid the many guards that patrolled the halls.

Silently she entered a bedroom that looked like the master bedroom; or rather she assumed that it was since it was huge. She made quick work of looking for a safe; Arya was just about to check behind a painting, when she heard a voice behind her say “Give me one good reason, why I should not call my guards”.

Arya knew a threat when she heard one and she knew that there was no way that she would be able to get away, so she put her hands behind her head and turned around slowly. When their eyes met neither said a word, both looked into the others eyes and saw past the walls they had built around their hearts to protect themselves.

Neither one said a word; they did not have to as their hearts said all that was needed to say, that night two lost and lonely souls found one another and became one.

**End of Flashback**

That night Daenerys never did call the guards, she calmly asked Arya to explain herself and she did for the first time in a long time she let someone in and told Daenerys everything. The two of them talked for hours till the sun came up than went for breakfast and haven’t stop seeing each other since.

Daenerys tried to get Arya to move in with her after six months of dating, than finally on their one year anniversary Arya said yes to moving in together. Arya also didn’t have to worry about Sansa, since she and Daenerys set her up with a friend of Daenerys, and things were going good between the two.

Arya got so lost in her thoughts that she did not even notice that Daenerys was now wake and looking back at her. “A penny for your thoughts” asked Daenerys breaking the silence, her voice raspy from just waking up.

Instead of answering Arya leaned in and captured Daenerys’s lips in a loving kiss, which Daenerys was all too happy to return and deepen. Daenerys threw the covers off them more than a little happy that both of them was still nude from the night before, and rolled on top of Arya kissing her hungrily.

Arya was not going to let Daenerys top her no matter how good it felt, so she rolled them over pinning Daenerys to the bed, breaking the kiss in favour of attacking Daenerys’s breasts in kiss and nibbles. Daenerys knew this game very well, the game to see who will be on top and there was no way she was going to let Arya win.

Daenerys pushes her right leg between Arya’s hard making her moan and lose her focus just long enough for Daenerys to flip them over again. Daenerys looked at Arya with a smirk thinking that she won, but the smirk quickly faded when she saw the devious glint in her girlfriend’s eyes.

Arya might have misjudged where they were on the bed by a little, so when Arya rolled them over again she used too much force. Daenerys let out a squeak as they fell of the bed, while Arya let out a small groan of as they landed on the floor with Daenerys on top of her.

Daenerys quickly checked Arya to see if she was ok, “Are you ok?” Daenerys asked, Arya gave her an amused smile before saying, “I’m fine, although I am enjoying the full body exam”. Daenerys let out a sigh of relief, Arya quickly leans up to give her a sweet loving kiss, knowing that her girlfriend needed it.

The kiss soon turns into a hot passionate make-out session, their game now long forgotten; Arya is now sitting upright with Daenerys straddling her. As the two got wetter their need grew, but at this moment they wanted to be close, “Put your right leg over my left” said Daenerys panting.

Wordlessly Arya did as she was told; she knew this position of by heart since it was one of their favourites. Once they were in the right position with one of Daenerys’s legs over Arya’s, they pulled each other as close as possible.

The two moaned as both their pussy’s and breasts pressed together perfectly as if they were made to fit together like two puzzle pieces. Arya’s hands found purpose in Daenerys’s beautiful silky long hair getting lost there, while Daenerys racked her hands up and down Arya’s back gently.

The two quickly fell into a feverish grinding rhymed, their bodies pressed so close together that there was no way that they could be closer. Their kissing grew sloppier ever passing moment, as they both drew closer to their releases, swallowing the others moans.

Daenerys broke the kiss in favour of air, which caused moans to fill the air. Arya was so close but she needed Daenerys to cum first, so she took Daenerys’s earlobe between her teeth and tug gently to get her attention, before whispering “I love you” into her ear.

Hearing those three words come from Arya has always had this effect on Daenerys, it’s like her body melts every time. Daenerys fell over the edge just like Arya hope she would, and the sound of Daenerys crying out her name “Arya” in ecstasy as she came was more than enough to send her over the edge as well.

They both tried their best to keep the grinding rhymed going as they floated on a cloud of pleasure together. Slowly they came down from their special cloud Daenerys right before Arya slowly their rhymed to a gentle rocking.

When Arya came down completely as well, all motion stopped and they just sat wordlessly pressed together for a long while. It was Daenerys who broke the silence by say “I love you too”, to which Arya just smiled hid her face in Daenerys’s neck and placed kisses all over, making Daenerys giggle.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this fic. R&R. Also how would you guys feel about me making Kiss With A Fist, a chaptered fic?. P.S I’m working very hard on writing updates to some of the fics.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests (within reason), from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net


End file.
